thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Hiscotch
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Information Name: Nathaniel Hiscotch Age: 13 District: 2 Gender: Male Personality: Nathaniel is bubbly and calm, tough sometimes he can be brutal. Overall, he is a nice boy. Weapon: Sword, throwing knives (tough he used an axe to kill *spoiler allert, read his backstory before reading the last of the sentence* his grandmother's killer. Height: 5`6 Strenghts: He is a great swimmer and also a great fighter. Physically strong Weaknesses: He isn't good at hiding or finding shelter. He also is not good holding breath Fears: Muttations and death Interview strategy: Sweet, calm and excentric Bloodbath strategy: Fight with Nichole. If possible, kill Games strategy: Stay with Nichole untill the end Backstory: Nathaniel was born in a rich family from District 2, being born only 3 years after his sister's birth. Since the beggiining, his life was destiny to tragedy. His parents were very rich and worked on the Nut daily, wich made his family very wealthy. He and his family lived happily, tough when he was small, he was a simply a little cute devil. He made so much noise and tricks that he made his sister, Nichole, repeat an year twice. Because of her horrible grades, Nichole was forced to leave school and work on the Nut. By that time, these were the worst days on Nathaniel's life. With all his family out, nobody was there to amuse him or love him. By this time, Nathaniel was 6 years old. After months in this life, sometimes there was few relief. His sister Nichole often hurted herself in the work, saying that it was accidental, tough she just cutted herself to earn free time to take care of Nathaniel. His parents loved him, but nobody loves him like Nichole did. She was his best friend, and he would do anything to protect her. On the same year, his family moved to a house basically next to The Nut. This made his parents's life very easier, and also Nathaniel's. Nichole, in secret, left her work every day to play with him, wich made his life really better, tough this happiness didn't last many time. His mother - Luna - revealed she was pregnant, and his sister Nichole would have to replace her in the work, wich meant, he would barely see Nichole during at least 10 months. Nathaniel was really sad with the situation, but he tried to look happy to his mother's good. The next 9 months were horrible, but finally, the baby was born, and was named Olivia. Nathaniel loved Olivia, and soon Nichole earned some extra time with him and his sister, and these were among the happiest moments in Nathaniel's life. Years passed like this, untill Nathaniel caught a sickness that was spreading through the district. His sister, worried, took him to the public hospital, leaveing Olivia alone. In the hospital, they waited for 8 hours untill the diagnostic, that revealed that Nathaniel had a dangerous muttation of pneumonia. He was in critic state, so he was forced to stay in the hospital that night. During some time, he just sit there, with Nichole, but then she remembered, Olivia. She left the hospital to take the girl, at midnight. Nathaniel wasn't worried, but he just watched the time pass. 30 minutes. She should already be back. 1 hour, she probably was coming. 3 hours. He started to freak out. 7 hours, Nathaniel started sobbing. 12 hours. Nathaniel wasn't able to sleep last night. His sister didn't came back, and he started to get deeply worried. Tough,at the afternoon, she returned and geve him heartbreaking news. A landslip took place and killed their entire family. Luna, Arthur, Olivia...They were gone, all in the past. When he realized that that was it and there were nothing they could do, tears filled his face. He and Nichole were now orphan children, and needed to stay strong, but most of all, together. Soon, they were taken to their grandmother's mansion. During the first months, they were closed, only staying with each other, mainly in silence, tough with the time, this changed.They loved Grace, and they realized that she was their new family, and that was the closest they would have from their old family. They lived happily, tough one night, when he was 12, he and his sister heard footsteps, followed by a scream and a metalic noise. He stared at his sister and they knew what to do. They walked to the noise, and it came from their grandmother's bedroom. They entered there, to see her bleeding corpse on the ground. Nathaniel was shocked, but controled his emotions. Nichole, tough, didn't act like this. She started sobbing, but in a slow movement, she walked to her grandmother's jewelry box. She got a bracelet, that reminded all the good things that happened to her. She wore it, and started to walk back to Nathaniel. Nathaniel was also sobbing, tough he saw something. He screamed as the killer shoved Nichole to the ground and ran off the room, to the direction of the attic. He helped Nichole up and they chased the men through the attic. Nichole had some career training, so she got her grandmother's axe, from the times she practiced with it, and fought the killer. The killer, tough, had a gun and a sword, and he didn't hesistate in slash Nichole's stomach open. He watched his sister fall to her knees in pain, and Nathaniel watched the killer tough the gun, but by this time, Nichole handed him the axe. The killer only had time to turn back to flee, before having the axe digged in his neck by Nathaniel. He cough blood over their family pictures, making Nathaniel really angry, tough after it, he fell to the ground. Made one last move trying to shoot Nathaniel, then died. Than, this happened. Nathaniel and Nichole were orphans again. In some minutes, they were sitting on the street with a blanket and a warm drink, watching as peacekeepers retired the corpse of the men, the one Nathaniel killed with an axe. By that time, they were older, so the mayor allowed them to live alone in the mansion. They lived happily, untill Nichole was reaped for The Hunger Games and he volunteered. Family: Luna Histotch (deceased mother) Arthur Histotch (deceased father) Nichole Hiscotch (sister) Olivia Histotch (deceased sister) Grace Moon (deceased grandmother) Token: One of the pictures of his family, with the coughed blood of the men he killed Victims: TBA Participations Nothing yet Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:13 year olds Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Volunteer Category:District 2